Karma A Love Story
by CallaDahl
Summary: Dana is an immortal who has only ever loved one man. When that man is no longer neither human nor single, how can they work out everything in order to put things the way they were always meant to be. Is fate enough? Is love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Twilight fanfic. I know I know, not another one! Ah well, can't get the story out of my head. This is thanks to the ultra-sexy Peter Facinelli. My story is slightly AU, in the fact that...well you'll see the differences. MOST main pairings are correct and I've tried to keep it to the original story as much as my storyline will allow, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**This is a Prologue, of sorts. It occurs some time after Edward marries Bella, after Dana has met the entire family...but before the real story begins. I hope that made sense, because to me it seems to. No? Yes? -crosses fingers-**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Ails, you know who you are luv, and you know why.**

A pale hand smoothed itself across warm, bare flesh, where shoulder becomes arm, and back to the base of a neck, raising goosebumps where it passed. Shivers could be felt just below the surface of skin. Only the sound of their unsteady breathing could be heard, and one heartbeat. Eyes roamed over tanned skin, wishing to see more- to feel more. To remember. To memorise. Another's eyes passed over a pale face, sculpted, angelic- handsome. Two people, two minds, one soul.

"Carlisle..." she breathed, "You have a wife."

"Hmm?...Oh...Esme!"

"Forgotten her already?"

"No, never!"

Dana stepped back, her face shuttered closed, her eyes lost all emotion. She had locked all feelings away...once again.

"Dana? Don't, please? We need to..."

"WE don't need to do anything! There is NOTHING we need to do! You got that? Nothing!"

She turned to leave, Carlisle grabbed her arm."Talk to me. I need to understand..."

"What's to understand? You left me. There was no reason. You just left."

"There was a reason..."

"Oh right yeah, you're a vampire...AND?"

"I didn't know then..."

"You didn't want to," she whispered, "you left me. You...you...i can't even say it...what made you choose Esme, Carlisle? What was so wrong with me?"

"You don't know the whole story."

"Will it make a difference if I do...REALLY? What could knowing possibly change?"

"Dana..."

The sound of footsteps drawing near was heard.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen," Dana said as she walked away. Pain sliced through Carlisle, like only once felt before...

**I know, I know, short chapter...I really dislike sort chapters, but this is just a sneak peek. I will really try hard to keep the rest over (well over) a 500 word minimum. Ok? Sorry again.  
**

**Reviews please! They're as good as real love, better even...sometimes :-D**

**xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1640s (or thereabouts)**

"Father will perform the ceremony, so at least everyone will have time to stare at you, love. Many of our associates have replied affirmatively, and most of our friends too. Darling, are you sure you're family can't make it? I don't want you to feel alone..well I mean, alone in the sense that you have noone to calm your nerves before the ceremony...not that I believe you have any reason to be nervous...but I..."

Dana rubbed her temples, "Carlisle, sweetheart, can we stop now? My head cannot take much more."

"Whatever do you mean? This is our wedding!"

"I know sweetheart. It's just between your father- preaching about the length of a 'real' engagement, telling us our choices for hymns, prayers and gospels were wrong and then screaming that he'd do it 'properly'- and your mother's input on dresses, cakes and the such, I cannot take anymore in today. I thought planning the wedding would be hard, but I haven' gotten to do anything myself...this is worse than it being difficult."

Carlisle looked at his soon-to-be wife, the love of his life, for now and eternity, and smiled. "You're right, darling. I'm sorry. My parents can be a tad...particular."

"Don't apologise. Particular? Is taht the word you'd use? Haha... Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry, I do not mean to gripe. I'm just...tired, I assume."

Carlisle kissed Dana's temple, placed his arm around her shoulder and said, "Let's get you home then. And, love?"

"Yes?"

He smiled at her cheekily, "Don't apologise."

* * *

Dana was passing through the town, later that any lady should, when she saw him. It had been days!!! Days of wondering where he was, what could have happened, and why he had chosen this particular time for it to happen.

"Carlisle!"

"Dana? Oh my God. NO! Stay away!"

"Carlisle? What's wrong? Sweetheart come here. Oh, how I have missed you. You realise we have been worried sick about you? Your mother if frantic, your father is incensed, and I...I...oh Carlisle!"

She took several steps towards him, intending to wrap her arms around him once more. Only to see him shrink back, as if afraid. Of what she couldn't tell.

"No, Dana...I can't...It's off, the wedding, everything. I must go."

Dana just stared. "Carlisle...I...what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing! I swear to Almighty God, nothing. You could never...I... Just listen to me!"

"I am! You're not making any sense."

Knowing the pain he was about to cause them both Carlisle whispered, "I don't love you. I never did. Goodbye, Miss Scully."

"Carlisle, WAIT! What do you meam? CARLISLE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She fell to her knees, pain spreading throughout her entire being.

He kept walking, head bowed, eyes closed against the emotions threatening to spill out. He never once looked back. Never once let his thoughts drift to her. Focusing instead on the task at hand, getting the Hell out of England...

* * *

**I've failed with the whole word count thing again haven't I? Damn, this is hard... Oh wait, it's more than 500 -dances- hopefully I can keep this trend going.  
**

**Reviews are my lifeline!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Too pink, too yellow...ugh," browsing the clothes in an upscale boutique, Dana refused to let her mind wander. Pain had always been a friend of hers, being immortal, she had watched the people she loved slowly wither and die. She had once thought of cutting herself off from the world but her innate sense of right and her belief in the goodness of humanity always negated that choice.

"Dana!"

_'Oh no_,' Dana groaned to herself. "Hi Alice, how are you?"

The pixie bounced over to Dana and embraced her in a hug, "We've missed you. Where have you been? You should come to the house! Please? I have all these clothes already and we're about the same size. C'mon, I have a sky blue that'll look fabulously ethereal combined with your features."

Knowing that she would get no peace if she refused Dana accepted and had to smile at Alice's beam of enthusiasm and appreciation.

_'Please don't be there. Please DO NOT be there! Don't make me use my mask...I hate you...my love...'_

* * *

Carlisle browsed the books on his shelves for the hundreth time. Trying to rid his mind of thoughts that had been plaguing him too often lately. Thoughts which he had long thought buried, well-buried. Dreams and wishes which he knew he had no right to have. Not now. Not after everything. Not ever.

Esme watched him from the doorway, unseen, a frown marking her features. She wasn't stupid. She could see the way Carlisle looked at her friend. The way his eyes unfocused as long-buried memories came back to him. Yet he refused to discuss it. Of course, she realised that his was because he felt unable to do the story justice and wished not to lower her estimation of him.

_'Stupid man, I could never think badly of him. If only he's talk to me. perhaps it would clear his mind...his heart..._'

She took one last wistful glance and swept out of the room.

Carlisle turned, breathing in the scent of his wife, wishing that he could take her in his arms and promise that it would all be okay, but he knew it wouldn't...not for them at least. Not for him and Esme...But perhaps...

* * *

**Ah it is not meant to be, this word count -sighs- I apologise. I am trying. However I fear that if I make the chapters too long they will be overly-angsty...this is a fairly angst-ridden story as it is... I will not stop trying though.**

**Reviews are long-lost friends, found once more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dana wandered from her room to her closet. Alice hadn't been kidding when she had said that she had all the clothes from the store. She had moved everything she believed would suit Dana to the room built for her. Yes, Dana has her own room in the Cullen household. Esme considers her family, so does Alice...and Rosalie strangely enough. The boys remain undecided, they can see the anguish her being here is causing both herself and Carlisle, and Esme too of course. And Bella...well Edward is undecided so of course so is Bella...

'Damn no- personality-of-their-own-type-vampire couple! You'd swear she had no will of her own. Always looking to him for confirmation...freak.'

"Well? Blue or red?" Alice had bounded into the room, signature grin in place.

"Blue, I think. I love blue."

"Yea so does Car-...everyone! It really suits you."

Dana sent a glare in her direction, Alice looked appropriately abashed.

"Alice do you know something I don't? Something I, perhaps, should be made aware of?"

"Maybe..."

"Alice?"

"Wait and see."

* * *

Carlisle could sense her moving around the house. Her presence unmistakable to anyone, especially him. How many times had he wished for her to be near? To hear her breathing? To see her smile? How he wished he could hold her, just once.

_'No. Not just once. Always.'_

Eternity means something very different to a vampire, to an immortal, to Carlisle and Dana. Something that is quite achievable. Though Carlisle knew that he could be killed, he believed he would survive for a very long time. And he wished that he could spend that time with Dana. That time and longer.

_**'What about Esme?' **_his conscience whispered.

_'Esme's my wife, not my soulmate.'_

_**'I know. Does she?'**_

_'She must. She knows enough to know. She knows enough to realise what I am about to do. I just wish there was an easier way.'_

_**'Are you sure about this. You know Dana won't approve.'**_

_'I know but I can't be away from her for much longer. She'll understand.'_

_**'Of course she'll understand...but will she wait?'**_

_'Oh God I hope so...'_

* * *

They sat in the living room, the three of them, listening to the sounds pouring from the sound system. The radio presenter, some newbie who obviously knew nothing about genre as this was 70s classics night and he insisted on playing anything and everything, announced, "Well folks, that was Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. Up next a love classic from a fave of mine!"

Dana's eyes wandered to Carlisle at the mention of the 'L' word, finding his own eyes trained on hers. The music began and Dana had to grimace at the words, and turned from his gaze.

_**"I've been alone with you inside my mind **_

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times **_

_**I sometimes see you pass outside my door **_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for? **_

_**I can see it in your eyes **_

_**I can see it in your smile **_

_**You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide **_

_**'Cause you know just what to say**_

_** And you know just what to do **_

_**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... **_

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair **_

_**And tell you time and time again how much I care **_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow **_

_**Hello, I've just got to let you know **_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are **_

_**And I wonder what you do **_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? **_

_**Tell me how to win your heart **_

_**For I haven't got a clue **_

_**But let me start by saying, I love you ..."**_

"Fitting song. don't you think?" Esme whispered to Dana.

Dana smiled, memories coming to her unrestrictedly. The sadness tinting her eyes made Esme's arm link hers automatically. Carlisle glance at the pair, having overheard Esme's comment, his eyebrows raised. The women giggled at his expression, Dana's eyes lingering on his face. Carlisle watched her eyes move to his mouth and he licked his lips, unconsciously of course. Dana's eyes moved back to his, and he smiled at her... using her smile. Her eyes darkened briefly, he swallowed audibly. Esme tugged gently at Dana's arm, causing both to remember they were in company.

"So, pops. Up for a game?" Emmett called from the doorway, baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"I think we could all use a game, " Esme replied to him, "you up to it," she asked Dana.

"Sure, why not."

"I guess we're all going then," Carlisle stated, his eyes lingering on Dana a moment longer than they should.

* * *

**Woohoo, over my minimum, doubly at that! Noone has reviewed yet :-( I'm upset now...gonna put this story on hold. No point in continuing something that I'm not sure anyone is reading.**

**Remember:  
**

**Reviews are my oxygen.**


	5. Chapter 5

CLANG...the resounding sound of a bat connecting with a ball filled the air. Dana winced slightly. Carlisle, noticing this, gave her a heart-stopping grin and called softly, "Well, what did you expect?"

Dana chuckled, what had she expected? Carlisle to still be alone after all these years? To still be pining for her like she had been for him? _'Idiot,'_ she scolded herself, _'why would he wait for you? He told you himself then, that he didn't love you, that he never had, and that there was no point in him staying because he never would! The fact that he may only have said those things because he was a vampire...well that's a moot point...He still said them. They still hurt.'_

It's hard, when you've lost someone you loved and never thought you'd see again, to suddenly be forced into their presence, into their life...accepted...as family. Ugh, Dana shook that particular thought off. Who'd have believed that Esme, her best friend, would turn out to be married to the one man Dana had ever truly loved, the one man who she had pictured a future with...the one man who had hurt her like no other ever could.

'Esme,' just the thought of her made Dana smile. Esme was her greatest friend. She had not known her for long, but there was an undeniable bond there. A bond formed from a shared pain, the pain of losing that which one holds most dear. Esme had lost her son, Dana had lost her future.

"Hey, snap out of it! You're supposed to be keeping score," Esme called out, chuckling at her friend's glare.

Dana turned gracefully, throwing Esme a look, and smiled, "Sorry, gathering dust here, this game is just so boring. Why could you people play a REAL sport? Y'know like soccer or golf?"

Emmett couldn't believe his ears, "WTF? Dude, this game ROCKS! Soccer is for homos, and golf? Don't even get me started on that pansy-assed non-sport. Jeez, you'll set Carlisle off, and then all we'll hear for weeks is 'golf this and golf that', then he'll start on cricket..I mean my God woman what are you thinking..."

As Emmett's tirade continued, Dana could not hold in her laughter and ended up on the ground with tears streaming from her eyes, breathing had become difficult ad she gasped between laughs. Esme was similarly amused, hanging onto a nearby tree for support. The other Cullen 'children' were smiling with amusement, and Carlisle was insulted at Emmett's refusal to even give golf a chance.

"Emmett! Will you stop for a moment, and let Dana catch her breath," Rosalie screeched.

Emmett looked around him, if vampires could blush he would be tomato-red now. "Oops, sorry sexy-pants, I get a bit carried away sometimes...but GOLF..ugh."

Carlisle shot Emmett a look for his new choice nickname for Dana, and got a shrug in return. He extended a hand to Dana, who took it gratefully. Once on her feet, Dana grinned. "Right, so where were we?" she winked at Esme.

Esme smiled, "I believe we were debating Carlisle's appalling taste in sports."

Carlisle huffed, and Dana looked at him smiling, "yea, I never did understand that one. Cricket is one thing but-"

At that moment a hand had clamped itself around Dana's mouth. Emmett's voice sounded in her ears. "PLEASE don't mention that one," he begged, letting go.

Dana chuckled and shot Carlisle an amused look, getting another grin in return.  
"Okay, on with the game!"

The group chuckled at Carlisle's new-found enthusiam for baseball, and spent several hours playing after that.

-tbc-


End file.
